


A new employee

by Wildeboi111



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Fluff, Frodo is a dumbass, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Samwise is to pure, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, Yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildeboi111/pseuds/Wildeboi111
Summary: Frodo needs help with his Uncles bakery, so he holds interviews.  When he sees Sam he knows he is the one for the bakery potion and maybe his heart.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. The Interviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more cute Frodo and Sam fics so I wrote one I hope all who also seek it out will enjoy

With every year Bilbo grew older it became more obvious that Frodo was going to need to hiring someone to help out with the bakery. It was a lot for both of them to run before but not now it was near impossible to. They started to produce fewer items which are never good for business. 

Frodo placed the help wanted sign in the window and waited for the phone to ring. He set aside that Thursday for interviews and it was only Sunday now. He patiently waited and waited. Barely any customers came through the door and it was only a matter of time before they were forced to close if he couldn’t find help. 

The whole week he had only gotten a few actual interviews. Most people had called to find out the hours and when they realized what hour in the morning the process started they declined. Frodo stood in the mirror fixing his hair. He wanted to make a good impression on these people so at least one of them would want to help. His first interview to conduct was at 10 so he had plenty of time before it started to prepare. He had been practising on Bilbo, though Bilbo joked with most of the answers. 

He started to make some tea, and sharpen enough pencils to hopefully last the day. Frodo has placed everything neatly on the table in the storefront area of the bakery. He had set down his notepad with the questions he had prepared, his notebook for notes on the person. All of his now sharpened pencils and one pen only if he needed to write anything to hand to the interviewee. 

Looking at his wristwatch, it had read 9:55. He only had 5 minutes until the first interviewee was to arrive. Frodo believed he was no ready not as if he had any other choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was getting near four and the of the last interviewee was to arrive at any moment. To be honest Frodo was getting quite tired of asking people questions. Bilbo decided that it was now a perfect time to come out from the back, he placed himself on the opposite side of the room. He had a cup of tea in front of him. 

There was a soft knock on the door almost unnoticeable. Behind the door was a younger man in his twenties. His hair was a soft golden with curls framing his face. Frodo was so awestruck by him that he had forgotten his introduction.

“Hi, I’m here for the interview, I know I’m early I could wait outside if that would be better.” His voice was rich though noticeable nervous. 

“No no you’re fine to come this way,” Frodo motioned to for him to sit down at the table. 

“Well, let us start, what is your name?” Frodo picked a pencil. 

“Samwise Gamgee,” He was fiddling with the paper in his hands. “Here is my resume, sir.”

“Thank you though you don’t need to call me sir. That suits my uncle more.” Frodo gestured back towards Bilbo. Sam looked over and smiled at the older gentleman. He took the paper front he other man and started reading. “Oh my!”

“Is there something wrong with my resume?” There was plenty of concern lacing Sams words. 

“Not at all, its just that you have a lot of experience.” 

“Well, I worked with my Da at ours before he had to sell it.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“No it’s fine, I just missed the smell of bread in the morning that’s all.” 

Frodo continued with the interview becoming more and more impressed with Sam. It felt almost unfair to the other interviewees. He felt his cheeks grow redder with all the blood rushing to them.

He had told Sam goodbye and they’d call if he got the job. Once the door was closed, Bilbo started to speak. “Well, what are you waiting for, call him and tell him he got the job.”  
“Uncle Bilbo, you haven’t even seen the other peoples resumes.”

“I don’t need to, he’s clearly the only choice. I mean he’s perfect, plus I liked him.”

“Come on at least skim them and if you haven’t changed your mind, I’ll call him first thing tomorrow. How does that sound?”

“I don’t I will but fine I’ll skim them”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo was putting the numbers into the store phone. He had tried to tell Bilbo that no one other than them were awake at this hour but he was adamant that he need to tell him now. The phone started to ring, though only for a second. 

“Hello, who is it?” 

“Hi this is Frodo Baggins, am I speaking with Samwise Gamgee?”

“Aye, and my I ask why you are calling this early in the morning? Not many people are awake yet only the bakers.”

“On that subject, I am calling to tell you that you got the job. Could you start work on Sunday at around 5 am?”

“Why of course I can start on Sunday Mister Frodo. Thank you!” 

“I’ll see you then Samwise.” 

“Bright and Early.”

“Well then enjoy your day, goodbye.” 

“Goodbye” with that Frodo hung up the phone. A smile crept up his face, of course, he’d be up this early. He went to work in a brighter mood. 

“What I’d tell you, lad, someone was up at this hour,” Bilbo said walking down the stairs. 

“He said he’d be here bright and early Bilbo so I expect you to also be. He does want to be awake for his first day don’t you.”

“Haha, very funny making fun of the old man.” Frodo rolled his eyes. “I will inform you that I will be awake Sunday before you.”

“Oh really, I’ll believe it when I see it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep alluded Frodo, due to the mixture of nervousness and excitement the ran through is veins. He wanted to make a good impression tomorrow. Thoughts of all ways he could screw this up raced by. Then all the ways Bilbo could scare him off. 

His uncle was a lovable person but some can call his action madness. Like the year he just disappeared. Frodo still can’t believe what happened or at least what Bilbo said had happened. He wasn’t alive when it occurred so all he had to go off of was the stories. 

He was finally able to fall asleep after an hour of trying. He could not remember al the details of his dream but the one that stuck out was Sam. He remembers just thinking about how cute he was that day. This is going to be an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping this one will be short maybe on 2 to 3 chapters but I do plan to do a whole series of this stuff cause I have ideas.


	2. Learning the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, finishing up the first semester of college. It is done now and I am on break until February 1st I hope to be able to write. This story is looking to be a lot longer than originally planned and that's because I do not want to rush into things. Enough from me please enjoy the second chapter of New Employee. :D

Frodo woke up to the smell of breakfast. Eggs and Bacon to be more exact. Bilbo had one the bet, he was in fact awake before Frodo. 

“Good morning sleepy head I thought you’d never wake up. Breakfast is already made. I left you some. Though you’ll have to eat quickly if you want to be ready when Sam gets here.”

“Wait what time is it?” 

“Four-thirty just about,” Bilbo looked quite smug with himself. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner, he’ll be here in under thirty minutes.” Frodo started to shovel eggs into his mouth. 

“I wanted to win the bet I assumed you would be up shortly anyhow.” Bilbo took a sip of his tea and started to make his way downstairs into the bakery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo made it downstairs in under ten minutes. Fully dressed and ready to get started on the training. 

It was five minutes before Five when a soft knock was heard at the front door. Frodo quickly got to the door. 

“Hello, come in,” he said as soon as the door opened. 

“I know I’m early but Da always told me it is better to be early. I hope it doesn't bother you, Mister Frodo.”

“It doesn't bother me none, and please just call me Frodo, I may be your boss but we will be working together quite a lot,” walking to the back. Sam stood at the entrance of the kitchen waiting to be told what to do. Frodo brought out dough that they were proving from last night. 

“Do you know how to knead? I remember you saying you work in a bakery previously.”

“Aye can knead,” Sam said, starting to roll up his sleeves. He was wearing a button-up shirt with an almost white yellow waistcoat over it. When Frodo looked up from the dough his mouth almost dropped open, though he was able to control himself. 

“Okay then let's get started then,” Sam moved toward the opposite side of the counter. He slowly released the dough from its container. Working with the dough until it made a circular shape. Frodo forgot what he was doing, being to at aww with his new partners' skill and muscles. 

Frodo was snapped out of his daze when Sam started to talk. 

“Sir, How many loaves do you want and what size shall they be?”

“Well, they should be about this big.” Frodo tried to show with his hands the length and width that they usually create. “And you should make as many as the dough will allow.”

“Alright, thank you, sir.” Sam went to work on that straight away. 

Frodo tried to start to work on his dough but found he kept getting distracted. 

It took him much longer to complete the task in front of him than it usually does. He has to start to devise a plan if this was to work out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At dinner, Bilbo had begun to question the boy. 

“You are acting quite strange? Do you not like the new hirer?” He asked, making sure to do so between Frodo’s bites. 

“I am not acting strange at all, why do you think such a thing uncle especially since your the odd one around here.”

“I was watching you out there today to see how you would handle teaching people the trade. I noticed that you got flustered most of the time you were talking to him and not only that I noticed you staring.”

“Uncle, I had to watch to make sure he was doing everything properly.” Frodo’s face started getting bright red, he could feel how hot his cheeks were getting. He put him down to take another bite.

“Sure you were.” Bilbo jokes sarcastically. Frodo could not get himself to make a counter-argument, he only hoped that Bilbo would let up on the topic. That hope was easily crushed as Bilbo continued to speak. 

“He is quite skilled that, Samwise. The way he worked the dough quite a site,” Bilbo wiggled his eyebrows and chuckled. 

“May we please get off of this topic Uncle,” Frodo pleaded. His face at this point was as red as a cherry tomato.

“Fine, I’ll drop the conversation,” under his breath, Bilbo huffed “for now.”

“What was that?” Frodo asked. Bilbo just shook his head as in, ‘I don't know what on Earth you are talking about’. “Fine, old man don’t tell me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had finished the rest of their dinner in silence. Frodo brought the dishes over to the sink and started to devise a plan on how to deal with this little problem. 

He surely could not do anything about this infatuation, Sam was his employee. It is not the proper boss, employee relationship. Though this infatuation just in a day had slowed his own work down considerably. They would have to close the bakery if they couldn’t meet their orders because he had slowed down. 

Though he could not be infatuated with Sam, so far in the two days he has gotten to know him, Sam was shown to be kind and gentle. Plus he wasn’t so bad on the eye. The way his muscle moved when Sam kneaded the bread could have brought Frodo to his knees. 

As soon as these thoughts entered Frodo’s mind he batted them away. If he was allowed to dwell on them, he wasn't sure what he would do. 

He made up his mind, seeing as he could not fire him, he hadn't the heart to do so. He decided he would push him out of his mind. Keep himself busy with other things and after the training period was done, he could make sure he and Sam did separate things.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Frodo drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered to images of Sam. It replayed that morning, examining every detail of Sam’s biceps. The way they moved under Sam’s shirt. He wished he could remove the shirt. 

His mind wandered to the idea of Sam standing behind him. He could almost feel the sensation of Sam’s muscles moving against his bare skin. He longed to be held in those arms. He wondered what else they could do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo woke up with a warmth covering his face. He had not remembered the exact details of the dream though he could remember the feeling it gave him. He remembered the feeling he felt when dream Sam wrapped him in his arms. A smile laid across Frodo’s face and remained when he went to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and all the support. I am looking for a beta to help me with this fic because I want it to be of better quality for you guys. Again thank you and see you next chapter.


	3. Sam Brought Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me the author,  
> I was having a hard time trying to get across the longing that Sam and Frodo have for each other, but I have been reading other books and got more of an idea now I think. Plus with the Cameo by Sean Astin saying that Sam and Frodo probably kissed gave me a new life and made me want to continue to write this. I hope you guys will like this chapter. :D

“Good dream I’ll take it, you never smile this early.” Bilbo picked at Frodo’s grin.

“Yeah you could say so,” Frodo quickly grabbed a muffin. He worked on eating trying to get his mind from racing with thoughts of Sam. 

“Would you mind indulging an old man and telling me about this dream?” Bilbo grabbed mugs feeling them both with coffee to help soften Frodo up. 

“Well I would love to oblige an old man but I got a business to attend to, y’know.” Frodo said, grabbing the coffee. “Your business to be exact.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frodo let Sam into the building, he was going to have to do this for a bit until the new key came in. 

“How are you this morning, sir?”

“I am doing quite well Sam and need I remind you that you do not need to use such formalities with me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’ll try to remember that. I brought flowers from my garden for the front of the store. I hope this is not overstepping my reach as an employee?” Sam pulled out a beautiful bouquet from behind his back. It was full of pink and white Camellias, Columbines, and Morning Glories. Frodo took the flowers and stared at them for a second. They were truly very lovely.

“No not at all, I do think we need some life up here, I’ll go get a vase upstairs for them.” He felt foolish for taking so long to answer even if it was only a few seconds of silence. He quickly moved to put the flowers into some water so they don’t wilt away in his hands. 

While Frodo moved upstairs with the bouquet, Bilbo moved downstairs. He stopped a moment in the hall to look at the flowers in Frodo’s hands. 

Underneath his breath, he muttered something along the lines of “Oh my looks like it isn’t just Frodo whos infatuated.”

Frodo turned his head to ask what his uncle had just said but Bilbo quickly went downstairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello Sam, I saw the flowers are lovely, where did they come from exactly?” Bilbo stared at the boy, watching to see if he would squirm. 

“Oh from my garden at home, old Gaffer said I should bring some to brighten this place up, he says it looks dull in here from the streets.” Sam looked down at his shoes to get away from Bilbo's stare. 

“When you go home tonight tell him to thank you, and also Sam don’t think I don't know what those flowers mean?” Bilbo watched as the blush across Sam’s face grew and darkened. 

“I knew I shouldn’t have done that, but my sisters said I should and now I’ve gone and ruined things, oh sir I promise I won’t try and pull anything.” Sam rambled on he could have kept going on too but Bilbo had stopped him in his tracks. 

He put his hand under Sam’s chin and lifted his head up so he can look into his eyes.“Sam, I’m going, to be honest with you, Frodo won’t understand what the followers mean and I won’t tell him. He can figure that out himself. But please don’t wait forever to tell him how you feel. I did that once and now I can never tell them.” Sam understood what Bilbo was saying to him but could never fathom Frodo understanding his emotions. He has already gone through all the different scenarios in his head and none of them turned out well for either of them. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, Mister Bilbo.” With that, Sam went to the back and straight to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning of the flowers that Sam gave to Frodo is as followed:  
> Pink Camellia- Longing For You  
> White Camellia- You’re Adroable  
> Columbine- Foolishness, folly  
> Morning glory- Affection


	4. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone thanks for all the love this story is receiving. It really helps with my motivation to finish it.  
> This chapter takes a deeper dive into the inner thoughts of Frodo, Bilbo and Sam. I hope you all enjoy it.

Frodo had come downstairs with the flowers nicely placed inside one of their vases. He placed it on the counter where he’d hope it would entice people to come inside. 

He started work on placing the day-old bread yesterday to the side of the showcase. They would be 25% off the fresh loaves so that they do not go to waste. The ones they did not sell yesterday he will bring to the homeless out on the streets. He trusted Sam with the work in the back. He saw from the week he had already worked that Sam knew what he was doing and needed little help in the matter. 

Frodo called over to the back that he will be out for a little bit to give out the bread and pick up a few things. Sam responded with a quick Alright. Frodo slipped out the front door.

While handing out the bread his minds drifted back to the flowers Sam handed to him. They were very beautiful; he'd have to thank the Gamgee family. He thought about bringing them a loaf of bread this Sunday to show his gratitude. 

He thought about how the flowers smelt of Sam or vice versa. Sam always smelt so nice, a mix of teas and flowers. Sam also always looked so nice as well. He wore clothes that he could get flour all over but it looked so nice on him. It was clear to see that there was only one thing on his mind, Samwise Gamgee.

For the rest of the walk, Frodo had a smile on his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bilbo walked up to the counter from his sitting place near the stairway to their home. He sniffed the flowers, they brought back memories of his trip. He tried to forget those memories but they were so memorable it's hard too. The way Sam looks at Frodo felt all too familiar to him. That trip was the happiest Bilbo ever felt. It was well before Frodo showed up at his door. 

The flowers brought him back to the fields he traversed with his strange group. He tried to get the courage to pick a bouquet of them to give to the leader. His courage often failed him in those times. Something happened along the way. 

Sam was already bolder than he was but he knew all too well the status of himself compared to Frodo. Bilbo thought of how he could help with that but knew there was not much he himself could do. It would be up to the boys to figure that out. 

Bilbo walked back up the stairs where he would get ready to truly begin his day. He figured he might help the boys out in the storefront. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam got out the dough from the night before and started to form it into many different shapes. He put three strands into his hands and started to braid it. It was easier to braid his sister's hair. They always complained either he was too rough or too gentle there was no pleasing them. He kept on folding the bread in on itself. He wondered how Frodo’s hair felt. He bet it would be soft as a bunny. He bet it smelt like a herb garden, with its intoxicating aroma of rosemary and thyme. 

He moved on from breading some of the dough to working on the designs on the sourdoughs. This was mindless work for him, it was what his Da made him do most of the time when he still had the bakery. 

Sam’s mind started to wander off to the statement Bilbo had made moments before. Had Bilbo loved someone before that ended badly? He couldn't imagine the old man feeling helpless. He seemed as though he was full of confidence and wit. 

Then there was the bit about how he shouldn’t wait forever. He was well below Frodo, so it would never work out. He needed this job to help with his family, he could not jeopardize that with his feelings. No matter how much it hurt him Frodo should never know of it. Plus he thought how could someone of Frodo’s status even bat an eyelash at the likes of someone like me.

He put the bread aside to prove for thirty minutes, then into the oven they went. The aroma of the bread filled the store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say at the end that I have ideas for this so don't worry to much. I just need someone to help edit it. If you want to help edit this please contact me either here on AO3 or on my Tumblr, @softboihobbit111. Again thank you for all the love.


End file.
